


Meeting the parents

by orphan_account



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Also I got stuck on the last chapter can you tell, Coming Out, Fluff, Homophobia, I wrote this purely because Amanda's reaction has been stuck in my head the past week, M/M, Meeting the Parents, so much hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On a Thursday morning, Todd is awoken to a text from his mother. Asking for him to come round to dinner and if he'll bring a girlfriend. What follows is Todd bringing Dirk with him to take the big step and come out to his family.





	1. The Text

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer that I obviously don't own the Characters or TV show, purely my story's plot. May be edited in future.

It was a normal, rainy Thursday morning, Todd had just woken up when the text came through. A simple "Amanda new job, dinner at ours?" Followed by "bring girl??" From his mother. 

Now this itself presented quite a problem for Todd. Yes, of course, he'd come to dinner, Amanda hadn't worked in years. A job, no matter how low-pay was a milestone to celebrate. No, it was the second text that caused the most concern. It was true Todd was currently in a romantic relationship, just not with someone of the opposite sex. 

He'd yet to come out to his parents, unsure how they'd take the news. Todd himself had only known for certain a few months ago, how would they react knowing he'd jumped into a relationship that soon after figuring himself out? This was presuming, of course, they didn't immediately disown and hate him for his sexuality, a scenario that was unlikely yet still possible.

Could he bring himself to not go with Dirk? After all, Dirk cared for Amanda and the two were good friends. He reasoned his mother had asked him to bring a significant other, just not a male one. He decided this was a matter worth bringing up with Dirk when he awoke. Leaving Todd to worry in front of the TV.

When Dirk eventually awoke and saw Todd wasn't asleep, he walked into the living room, unsure what state he'd find his boyfriend in. 

Now for the last two hours, said boyfriend had thought out any possible outcome he could think of, from everyone being incredibly happy to them throwing him out. Needless to say, the later was quite daunting and not a scenario he'd like to see play out. 

"Invited to parents" he murmured, trying to say it as quickly as possible, to cause less stress for himself than Dirk, although years later he'll insist it was the other way around. "Oh" came Dirk's simple reply, "What's wrong?" He added, "You don't normally get this stressed when dealing with your relatives right? I understand if they're a bi-" it was then Todd cut him off "They want me to bring a girl Dirk. A girl. Now do you see now why I'm so anxious?" He spat, not noticing how malicious his words sounded until the hurt look fell on his boyfriend's face. "I didn't mean it like that. Just, they don't know about, you know.." he gestured to the two of them "us" he added.

"And I know it'd be asking a lot of you, but would you possibly come with me?" He blurted before he realised he'd said it. "I mean I'd love for my family to know about us, but I'm scared, scared they'll react badly, scared what they'll think of me." 

"Todd," Dirk replied, "I love you and I'll stand with you no matter how you want to go about telling your family, hell I'd support you if you decided never to tell them and for us to run away to the circus together, although admittedly I'm not very good at anything acrobat-y and I don't particularly like lions but the point is, however, you want to go by it, I'll be with you. Because I love you."

As he sat down on the sofa next to Todd, he brought him into a tight embrace, as if protecting him for whatever may happen. Todd let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Hugging his boyfriend tighter to thank him. "I love you too you know" he whispered, earning a slightly sarcastic "I should very much hope so Mr Brotzman" in return. 

"Anyway, what's the occasion, your parents aren't just asking for a casual Sandwich in front of the TV I presume?" Dirk pressed, anxious to understand the situation yet trying to come off as calm and collected.

Todd explained how Amanda had a new job, that he didn't know what it was but that his family rarely called for him to visit, thinking him too invested in his own job. That this would be important to Amanda, having very rarely visited outside her home without the Rowdy 3 (or five he presumed they were now) or Todd, alongside her. 

Dirk reasoned how that if Amanda was there, it was unlikely for there to be some sort of humongous outrage for fear of setting Amanda off into an attack and that Amanda already liked him as Todd's best friend, so imagine how much more she'll love us with me by your side. 

The two then jumped in shock in a very unmanly and unflattering way after Todd's phone vibrated a third time that morning. Another text from his mother, asking for a reply on the girl situation and if she needed to bring one of her friend's daughters over to introduce the two. 

After reading the message over his shoulder, something you grow to expect when your boyfriend's a detective, Dirk gave him a quizzical expression as if to ask, are you going to tell her? A curt nod gave Dirk all the answer he needed, as the reply "no thanks, I'll bring my boyfriend" was sent.


	2. The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Todd's text is sent and the trip to his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer that I do not own Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency or any characters, plot and so on from the show. Only my story.
> 
> I'm not as proud of this chapter but the next is the one I've been looking forward to.

What had he done? He might've well as written I AM BISEXUAL on his forehead for the world to see. "Keep calm," he told himself. "Mom doesn't even check her phone that often, she might not even read it till I arrive." This probably wasn't going to happen he knew but it reassured him saying this, so that was fine right? Right? As Dirk pulled him into a loving embrace, the world began to slow down and he knew that right now he was loved and that he loved this person back. He chose to love him so even if his family didn't, screw them. 

"So..." Dirk whispered, "How exactly are we planning on getting to your parents? As neither of us either own a car nor have enough money to our names for a cab." This, Todd realised, was an issue easily solved. It was a short walk to his parents, 20 minutes at most, sure this would be a problem had the two of them had anything to drink, but this was an occasion he wasn't going to drown in alcohol, this would be a time to remember. He hoped so anyway.

The two spent the rest of the day in their pyjamas watching whatever came on next. The remainder morning was spent muting the TV and doing silly voiceovers for the latest "It's Football Todd not Soccer" game. And the evening mainly on the cooking channel. After spending the day like this, the conversation slowly turned to the Elephant in the room.

"Say Todd, how are you going to tell them? Do you want me to leave you to talk to them then you introduce me or what? I don't mind whatever way you choose to go about this. Just please don't leave me in the cold too long as-"  
"You're babbling Dirk," Todd said "I know you're trying to appear as cool and collected for me but honestly, it's okay. If anything it's comforting to know I'm not the only one scared out of their wits about this. And if it's okay with you, I'd rather we just turned up together, got it all over with quickly if you know what I mean?"

"I mean I wasn't scared out of my wit's exactly just... moderately anxious. But yes, that sounds fantastic. I Love you." He gave him a quick kiss and leant back into the sofa, arm still draped over his boyfriend.

\----------------------

20:00 - time to set off

The two bolted upright as Todd's alarm went off and ran to gather various shoes, jackets and a bottle of wine from the Liquor store on the next block. 

It was no surprise to Todd that his boyfriend was ready before him. Stood at the door sporting his signature yellow jacket and white shirt. This time looking a little cleaner since he'd last seen it. He could tell from the way he stood that Dirk was equally as anxious as he was for him to come out to his parents and tell them about the two of them. 

"You don't have to do this you know Todd. It's perfectly fine to not tell them today, or at all."  
"No, I think I'm ready. Emphasis on the word think." Todd replied.

The walk there was an interesting one. The two seemed so focused on making sure the other was alright it became amusing. Six back to back "You okay?"s and several more "Of course, as long as you are"s later, the two decided to take a break from walking for a while, insisting it had been an emotional day, that they were owed at least one stop along the way.

"I really love you Dirk and I don't say it enough but thank you. Thank you for doing this with me, thank you for being here with me, hell thank you for fixing the dishwasher. You do so many things for me and I never acknowledge them, you mean the world to me and I never want to let you go." Todd said, lying down in the grass, not concerned about how he would explain having grass stains on a newly washed shirt to his mother. Focused purely on the man sat next to him. How much this dork meant to him and how much he loved him. 

"I love you too and I'd love to tell you all the reasons why but currently it appears you've spent enough time lying in the dirt that we've only a few minutes to get to your parents so I suggest we get going." Dirk answered, wishing he could join him lying in said dirt for just a little longer. 

The rest of the walk passed fairly uneventfully, pausing every once or twice to look at dogs, reminiscing about how it was a different stray dog (or stray human they supposed) that had been what brought them together in the first place. 

Somehow when the boyfriends finally arrived on his parents' road, they looked pretty presentable, the grass stains on Todd's back not nearly as large as they'd looked before and the mud rubbed off Dirk's shoes. The two looked at each other and nodded. Ready to face whatever was coming their way.


	3. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward meal our boys have to sit though. Homophobia but a cute Amanda to make up for it.

Her eyes widened in shock, her mouth agape before turning into an enormous grin from ear to ear, resisting the urge to run outside and hug the two.

"I think Amanda can see us." Todd observed, staring at his sister in both fear, joy and triumph at the same time. He nudged Dirk, pointing at his own sister in the window, to which Dirk gave an awkward smile and wave, not entirely sure how to react to Amanda's joy.

"So, I guess we don't have to worry about how Amanda will react know I suppose," Dirk remarked.  
"I thought and I quote: Amanda already likes me as your best friend, so imagine how much more she'll love us both with me by your side. So really we never had much to worry about in the first place." Todd murmured, his thoughts occupied on his parents.

Dirk squeezed his hand as they approached the doorstep, his palms being increasingly more sweaty than they had been five minutes ago as they were greeted by an excited Amanda. As soon as Dirk had said excitedly "Oh hi Amanda", he was pulled into the tightest hug Todd had ever seen as Amanda wouldn't stop talking about the two and how she loved them, that she was so happy and that she knew they'd get together at some point.  
"I just can't believe it's Dirk, Mom said you were bringing home a date I just presumed it was Farah but now I know it's you, ah! I love you both you so much!" She chatted away excitedly.

Dirk and Todd passed sideways glances when Amanda said that his mom hadn't told her his date was a boy but passed it off as just a one off, that they were sure it would be fine. 

Things started going downhill the moment his parents walked into the hallway, wine glasses filled to the brim. It wasn't a second after Dirk introduced himself that his father looked at his wife, attempting to conceal a look of disgust and muttered "British huh" under his breath as Dirk shrunk away

"Ah, well..." Todd said, conscious of the event that had just taken place and trying to break the ice. 

"Congratulations on the job Amanda, Todd never did tell me what it was. I'm so proud of you." Dirk interrupted, trying to make Todd feel less awkward.  
"Oh, nothing too fantastic, just at the grocery store. checkouts. The same one I met the Rowdy 3 at actually." She said, trying to hide the pride in her voice.  
"Even so, it's a job and such a big step." He added, very aware now judging from the odd looks Todd's parents were giving him that they had no idea how he apparently knew so much about Amanda. 

"How do you know our Mandy?" Todd's father huffed, "She wouldn't hang out with your type." He said, looking from his Son to this man in a jacket with an annoying British accent. Earning him a look from his son that Dirk swore could cut through metal as he himself cowered back a little, increasingly aware that this was not how he saw their evening planning out.

"Anything to drink?" Todd's mother interjected, beckoning them into the main room and gesturing towards the table. Sat on the table was a large baked pasta dish, garnished with cheese dripping through and topped with parsley. All in all, it looked rather delicious truth be told.

The first half hour or so passed fairly uneventfully, Todd's parents occasionally giving sideways glances at each other when they thought their son wasn't looking and Amanda and Dirk feeling rather uncomfortable with the whole situation. 

"So boys, how did you two meet?" Todd's mother asked, beginning to look rather uncomfortable herself.  
"Oh Mrs Brotzman well it was when I br-"  
"-Ought me a coffee" Todd finished, kicking his boyfriend under the table. His parents weren't going to become easier to deal with if Dirk had explained they'd really met when he broke into his apartment, or in a "weird time travel loop thingy" as Dirk put it. 

"Sounds about right, millennials these days, only true love is a beverage designed to stop them falling asleep. It's an addiction really" She replied.  
Todd almost corrected her, saying that neither of them were, in fact, millennials and a small rant on how none of what she'd said was true, but deciding that it was simpler to ignore it than spend longer on the topic.

The meal continued, dessert came and went until it was finally time to leave.  
"Lovely to meet you Dirt" Todd's father waved in an obviously faked smile, either not aware he'd got the wrong name or simply didn't care.  
The two left quickly, congratulating Amanda once again and begin the short walk home. Anxious to leave as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending to this chapter isn't perfect but I'm rather anxious to start the next chapter as soon as possible.


	4. So what do we do now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter about the walk home after the dinner. Hopefully it's short and sweet.

The two left the house in almost perfect silence, unsure how to react to what had just happened. After a block or two, Dirk broke the silence.

"Well," he mused, "that was... Something." He sounded unsure, not entirely convinced and uncomfortable.  
Todd let out a sigh and dropped his shoulders. "Honestly Dirk, I think I'll be okay. It wasn't great how they treated you and the whole bisexual thing but Amanda was lovely and I don't need them to love you too, that's my job. It still stings now but I know I'll get over it, or they'll come to their senses, in the meantime we've got each other and that accounts for far more than their approval every did. Approval? What are we, 14? We don't need them and whilst we've only got Amanda we'll be okay. I love you."

Dirk wasn't sure how to feel at Todd's sudden outburst, granted all of it was true and some of it incredibly sweet but he couldn't help feel sad that Todd's parents didn't accept him. As sorry as he was for his boyfriend, he couldn't help feel scared about inevitably coming out to his parents. But in the time being, he and Todd had each other and that was all that mattered.


End file.
